Harry Potter and his Later Life Ch1
by Anna SindarinElf
Summary: Harry is now all grown up, and he is living on the Hut on the Rock, not by his choice.......
1. Default Chapter

The Hut on the rock. Years ago, Harry Potter and the Dursley's had hidden there to get away from the Hogwart's letters beckoning Harry to come to the finest School of witchcraft and wizardry. but now, 60 years later, as Harry stood at the bottom of the path, it looked different. The hut was leaning slightly, and part of the roof was gone. Harry carefully stepped onto the rickety path, if you could call it a path. Harry wondered why some of the most powerful wizards couldn't live in mansions on solid ground, instead of leaky huts that swayed. He put his wand into his pocket, knowing that the hut was enchanted, so that he could do anything so big as changing it into a mansion on solid ground. He stumbled along the path, promising himself that he would never leave because of this path. When he reached the hut, he sat down on a chair, for though he was a very good wizard, he was still very old. He was just falling asleep when, PLOP! A big drop of water landed on his nose. A big snowy owl landed on his shoulder. It was Hedwig, and since she was white, you couldn't tell, but she was old, too. He greeted her, though grumbling, and got up. He walked over to the fireplace, muttered a few spells, and soon had a cheery fire going. He hung up his wizards hat up on the rack, and from there you could see, through his wispy white hair, the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead. It was a token from the dark times, when you-know-who reigned. But those times were over, since Harry's last year at Hogwarts, when he had trapped Voldemort in a portrait on the third floor corridor. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He jerked it open and a red haired person toppled in on top of him. It was Ron Weasley, who had been Harry's best friend at Hogwarts. Harry didn't know what to say. So he didn't say anything. They just stood there and looked at each other. Ron hadn't changed one jot. Harry helped him up. He had him sit down in a chair, studying him thoughtfully. "Why are you here?" He asked at length. Ron shrugged, but suspiciously looked around the room, wondering how Harry could get along with so little magic. for he remembered having a detention long ago, having to shine Tom Riddle trophy by hand. "So....is it, nice living here?" Ron asked. "Not really, I can't use much magic." But he was fingering something in his pocket, which Ron guessed was his wand, and he glanced at the fire, which was tinged with blue. Ron produced a newspaper from the folds of his cloak, and gave it to Harry. Hermione was on the front page. She had won the Nobel Wizard's prize for being the most talented witch of the century. Harry chuckled. "It's what she's always wanted." Ron agreed. "She would have come to see you herself, but she.....got tied up with some fans, and she's signing autographs." They laughed. 


	2. Harry Potter and his Later Life Ch2

CHAPTER 2 OF HARRY POTTER AND HIS LATER LIFE...... After a while of chatting with Ron, talking of the old days of Hogwarts and chocolate frogs, Ron got up to go. "Oh," said Harry as Ron was going out of the door. "Do you want your newspaper back?" Ron shrugged and replied "Nah, you can keep it; I'll send you more later, with some letters or something, the normal way of course." He added as Harry sighed. "Things are so slow these days, all of the mail, the Muggle way." The Muggle way. That was the way, of course you should already know, that you normal people do things. Telephones, (Mr. Weasly was fascinated with them) Post office mail, walking everywhere, or riding in cars (on the streets) all Muggle ways. You probably thought they were normal! Harry Potter sat at his table staring at (all) of his belongings. He decided to send Ron a letter, and have him send all of the rest of his belongings to him here. He wrote just that, and sent Hedwig to find Ron. Harry used this time to find out exactly which small spells he could use in this enchanted hut. "Accursed hut, more of the like." He muttered to himself as he tries the accio spell, and the Wingardium leviosa spell. They both worked, so did some others. Harry made his meager supper quite quickly, ("Accio salt!,") which was Macaroni and Cheese, (it was a a muggle food that he had always wanted at the Dursley's, but he only ate it alone, with no other wizards around. So far no one had seen him eat the Muggle food.) Just then, as he sat down to eat, and to admire the picture of his two hero wizards, Gandalf the Grey, and Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger burst in. "Harry! How perfectly lovely to see you again!" She stopped and looked at Harry's supposedly-not-to-be-seen Macaroni and Cheese. "You're having that again, Harry?" Harry nodded, confused at the 'again' in her sentence. She helped herself to some, and sat down with him. "So, how was your Noble Prize?" He asked, just realizing, if Ron were here, he would say "No! don't get her started on that subject!" But she interrupted his thoughts by first saying, "You're saying it spelled wrong, Harry, it's Nobel, not Noble. And it was perfectly swell! I absolutely love having all of those fans, of me! The prize is excellent also, here, let me show it to you!" With that she disappeared, and most people would just take her for gone, but Harry knew her too well. She popped back up fairly soon, and she presented her gold whatever-it-was to Harry. "See, see, that engraving, it has my name on it! Oooo! It was just terribly exciting, and being on the newspaper and everything. Too bad mum and dad couldn't have come to see me-but-I-suppose-they-were-busy-and- so-they-couldn't-but-oh-well-Ron-and-Alicia-Spinnet-were-there-and-so-was- Cho-Chang. . . . . . . . There she took a big breath and started in where she left off, but Harry wasn't listening. He was half chuckling to himself, remembering Cho Chang, from Hogwarts, he was half sad about those days, and Hermione finally stopped her chantering about the prize and said, with her last breath, "Harry are you paying any attention to me at all? I have been talking to you for 5 minutes now and you haven't heard a word I've said!" Harry turned to her and laughed. "Sure, I heard something about a prize, and something about your congratulations party and something about a Nobel prize. . . ." Hermione looked satisfied. "Wait, I didn't say anything about a congratulations party! Anyway, there were several Muggles there, but they wanted to be wizards and witches, so they were welcome there, anyway, and. . . . . . ." After Hermione finally left, Hedwig came flying in the window and dropped a fairly large parcel on the table in front of Harry. Harry opened it, and found a note from Ron, Dear Harry, Here are some important things that you might like first, I will send you the rest bit by bit, so as not to wear Hedwig out. ~Ron Harry opened the package, which contained his Firebolt, his invisibility cloak, and more carefully wrapped, the Pensieve. "Theat's odd, why would I want this?" He wondered to Hedwig. She shrugged. 


End file.
